Remus und Luna
by Leelah
Summary: Remus hat Angst vor dem Mond und trifft auf Luna, die vor nichts größere Angst hat als vor Werwölfen. Die Beiden verlieben sich, aber Remus hat ihr nicht die Wahrheit über sich erzählt. Kann das gutgehen? r&r FINISHED!
1. Der Irrwicht

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K Rowling und nicht meines. Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur aus Spaß und Langweile(in der Schule) und nicht um Geld damit zu verdienen.

Rating: Story ist komplett jugendfrei

Gewidmet allen, die Geschichten mögen

A. N.: Biiiiiiiiiiitttttttttteeeeeeeeeee reviewt! Wenn genug Reviews zusammenkommen könnte ich mich sogar dazu motivieren die Fortsetzung, die ich im Kopf habe auch aufzuschreiben. Diese Geschichte ist übrigens bereits fertig, muss aber noch ganz in den Computer eingegeben werde, aber man wird nicht lange auf Updates warten müssen.

Remus und Luna

Remus Lupin spazierte durch den Wald, der in der Nähe seines Hauses stand. Er dachte nach. Über Harry. Über Voldemort. Über den Vollmond. In sieben tagen war wieder Vollmond und er würde sich verwandeln. Snapes Gebräu war fast aufgebraucht, er war sich nicht sicher, ob es noch stark genug war um ihn in einen zahmen Wolf zu verwandeln. Er würde Snape eine Eule schicken und ihn um einen neuen Wolfsbanntrank zu bitten. 

Schon seit seiner Kindheit war er ein Werwolf gewesen, er hatte nie Freunde gehabt bis er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, wo er James Potter, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew getroffen hatte. Doch dann starb James, Sirius war in Azkaban und Peter war totgeglaubt. In all diesen Jahren war er sehr einsam gewesen . Die meisten Menschen wollten sich nicht mit ihm einlassen weil er ständig krank und ausgemergelt aussah. Er war meistens alleine, aber er sehnte sich sehr nach anderen Menschen.

"Hiiiiiiiiilfe!", eine schriller Schrei riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er kam aus einer kleinen Höhle im Wald. Er lief so schnell er konnte zu der Höhle aus der der Schrei kam. Gerade als er zum Eingang gelangt war lief jemand in ihn hinein und beide fielen hin. Irgend jemand lag auf ihm und schrie hysterisch.

Aus der Höhle hörte Lupin ein gefährliches Knurren. "bitte helfen sie mir, bitte!", schluchzte die Person und Remus sah nun, dass das Etwas das in ihn hineingelaufen war eine Frau war, die weinend am Boden lag und am ganzen Leib zitterte.

"Hilfe.", flüsterte sie nur mehr und verbarg ihre Augen hinter ihren Händen. "Was ist da drinnen?", fragte Lupin, doch sie fing nur von neuem an zu schluchzen.

Remus ging vorsichtig in die Höhle und hörte dabei ein grauenvolles Brüllen. Es war ein Werwolf. Er wollte sich auf Lupin stürzen, doch in diesem Moment verwandelte sich der Werwolf in eine Perle, die aussah wie der Mond. "Ein Irrwicht.", dachte sich Lupin. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Perle und rief laut "Riddikulus", es machte einen Knall und aus der Perle wurde ein Luftballon mit Clowngesicht. "Es ist ein Irrwicht!", rief er der Frau zu "Kommen sie rein und helfen sie mir mit dem Vieh."

Die Frau trat zögerlich in die Höhle und ihre rotgeweinten Augen blickten auf den Luftballon. "Er wird sich gleich wieder in einen Werwolf verwandeln, sie müssen dann den Riddikuluszauber sprechen und an etwas Lustiges denken." In diesem Moment verwandelte sich der Luftballon auch schon in den Werwolf. Die Frau wich ängstlich zurück, trat dann aber entschlossen vor uns sprach mit fester Stimme "Riddikulus". Der Wolf verwandelte sich nun in eine süße Welpe, die nach Milch schrie. Die Frau lachte nun leise. Es war ein ehrliches warmes Lachen und Lupin wurde dabei leicht warm ums Herz.

Nun war er wieder an der Reihe und die Perle erschien wieder. Lupin verwandelte sie wieder in einen Luftballon. Das ging noch ein paar Mal hin und her, bis der Irrwicht verwirrt war und explodierte.

Die Frau sah noch einen Moment auf den Platz an dem der Irrwicht gestanden hatte, drehte sich dann aber mit einem schüchternen Lächeln zu Lupin. "Danke.", sagte und sah immer noch sehr bleich aus. "Bitte. Keine Ursache. Geht es ihnen gut?" "Nein, ähm ich meine ja, mir geht es gut. Aber es war nicht selbstverständlich, dass sie mir geholfen haben. Sie haben mein Leben gerettet. Danke."

Lupin lief leicht rot an, was wohl die einzige Farbe in seinem fahlen Gesicht war. "Was wollten sie denn hier?", fragte er sie um sie von seiner Verlegenheit abzulenken. "Ich habe nach Mondsteinen suchen. Ich brauche sie für meinen Pflanzenwachstumstrank." 3Es geht ihnen auch wirklich gut?", fragte Lupin wieder, "Sie sehen so blaß aus." "Danke es geht schon wieder. Es war nur der Schock, die Angst. Ich war nicht darauf gefaßt hier auf meinen schlimmsten Alptraum zu treffen." "Das ist nur zu verständlich. Wer hätte nicht Angst vor einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf?", sagte er tröstend und versetzte sich damit selber einen Stich ins Herz. "Geht es ihnen auch gut?", fragte sie nach einer kurzen Stille, "Sie sehen nämlich auch sehr blaß aus." "Keine Sorge, ich sehe immer so blaß aus." "Sie sind doch nicht etwa krank ?", fragte sie mit ehrlicher Besorgnis in der Stimme. Darauf sagte Lupin nichts. Er starrte zum Boden. Vielleicht war es eine Art Krankheit an der er litt, um es genau zu sagen bestimmte sie sogar sein ganzes Leben.

"Hätten sie Lust ein Glas Butterbier mit mir zu trinken?", fragte die Frau plötzlich und sah ihm , leicht errötend, in die Augen. "Ja gerne. Vielen Dank.", schoß es aus Lupin heraus, so dass er sich über sich selbst wundern musste. 

Remus ging neben der Frau durch den Wald, der ihm neben ihr tausendmal schöner vor kam. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, bis sie zu einem Bach kamen. Er war sehr breit und auch ziemlich tief. "Können sie über den Bach springen?", fragte sie herausfordernd. "Sicher und Sie?", gab Lupin zurück. "Selbstverständlich kann ich das. Glauben sie mir etwa nicht?", sagte sie mit einem leicht empörtem Blick. "Doch natürlich."

"OK. Auf drei. Eins, zwei, und drei." Beide sprangen gleichzeitig los und landeten auch gleichzeitig.................im Bach.

Sie sahen sich an und lachten dann laut los. "Wie es aussieht, ", sagte sie lachend, "Können sie wohl doch nicht so weit springen." "Ja, es sieht wohl so aus. Aber sie können es anscheinend auch nicht.", sagte Lupin und lachte noch einmal laut auf.

"Brrrrr, ich bin ganz naß und das Wasser ist eiskalt.", sagte sie zitternd, als er ihr aus dem Bach half. "Ja das ist wohl eine Eigenschaft von Wasser. Wasser ist naß." "Sie wollen mich doch nur aufziehen!" "Ja und?", sagte er schmunzelnd. Nun bemerkte er auch, dass sie zitterte. "Ähm, ähm.", er räusperte sich kurz und sah dabei auf dem Boden, "ähm, mein Haus ist ganz in der Nähe, ich ähm, könnte einen Trocknungszauber suchen. Wenn sie vielleicht mitkom......" "Das wäre sehr nett von Ihnen.?, gab sie ihm zur Antwort noch bevor er die Frage fertiggestellt hatte. Nun gingen sie wieder schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie Lupins Haus erreicht hatten. "Ich muß sie warnen, es sieht sehr chaotisch aus, ich bin schon lange nicht mehr zum Aufräumen gekommen." "Das macht doch nichts. Ich bin mir sicher, es ist nicht so schlimm.", sagte sie und sah dabei neugierig aus. Lupin öffnete die Tür und sie traten in einen großen Wohnraum ein. Neben einer Fensterfront stand ein großer Eßtisch, auf dem neben einigen Stapeln Arbeitsunterlagen auch die Bügelwäsche lag." Daneben war ein Kamin und vor dem Kamin standen ein Sofa, ein Polstersessel und ein kleiner Holztisch. Im ganzen Zimmer lagen Zettel verstreut, die Lupin aber mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes auf einen Stoß ordnete und sie in sein Arbeitszimmer schweben ließ. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die vielen Kratzspuren auf, die er in den Vollmondnächten hinterlassen haben mußte, er hoffte, dass sie sie nicht bemerkte. 

"Wollen sie sich nicht setzen?", fragte er und deutete dabei auf das Sofa. "Ja danke.", sagte sie und setzte sich. Lupin richtete nun seinen Zauberstab, aus dem Funken flogen. Auf den Kamin wo ein Feuer zu brennen begann. "Ich suche nur schnell einen Trocknungszauber, ich komme gleich wieder, fühlen sie sich inzwischen wie Zuhause."

Lupin ging durch die Küche in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo er ein großes Buch namens "10000 Zaubersprüche für den magischen Haushalt" aufschlug und unter Trocknungszauber nachsah. "Séchons", murmelte er vor sich her, als er den Raum verließ. Dabei sah er in einen Spiegel, der neben der Tür hing. Sein braunes Haar war schon etwas lang und wurde von grauen Strähnen durchzogen, außerdem war sein Bart schon länger nicht rasiert worden. Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf sich selber und sprach leise "Shaveme" woraufhin die Bartstoppeln verschwanden. Er fuhr sich noch schnell mit einem herbeigezauberten Kamm durch die Haar und ging dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Entschuldigen sie, dass sie so lange warten mußten.", rief er fröhlich; als er den Raum betrat. Er richtete den Zauberstab zuerst auf die Frau und dann auf sich selber und sprach dann Trockenzauber aus und im Nu waren sie wieder trocken. "Danke sehr. Sieht so aus als ob ich ihnen etwas schulde.", sagte sie und sah ihn dankbar an. "Keine Ursache, das Vergnügen liegt ganz auf meiner Seite Ms........?", nun fiel ihm erst auf, dass er ihren Namen nicht wußte. ER nahm neben ihr auf dem Sofa Platz und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Ich heiße Luna. Luna Argentia. Sie können mich Luna nennen. Und wie ist ihr Name?" "Remus Lupin.", sagte er heißer, "Sie können mich Remus nennen." Das Feuer vor ihnen knisterte und es wurde immer dunkler draußen. "Hätten sie gerne einen Tee?", bot er ihr an, um nicht als schlechter Gastgeber dazustehen. "Ja bitte" Lupin zog lässig seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf zwei Tassen, die in der Küche standen und nun anfingen zu dampfen.

"Remus?", fragte sie leise. "Ja?", "ich wollte ihnen noch einmal dafür danken, dass sie mein Leben gerettet haben. Wenn ich irgend etwas für sie tun kann, lassen sie es mich bitte wissen." "Aber es war doch selbstverständlich, dass ich ihnen geholfen habe, das ist doch nicht der Rede wert." "Nein, es war wirklich sehr nett von ihnen. Sie haben sich selber in Lebensgefahr gebracht, ich danke Ihnen." Luna fing erneut an zu schluchzen und sah ihren Retter mit tränenerfüllten Augen an. "Es ist ja gut. Keine Sorge hier sind sie sicher." Er wußte nicht wieso, aber er streifte mit seiner Hand eine Träne von ihrem Gesicht. Beide sahen sich nun tief in die Augen und näherten sich immer mehr.

Doch plötzlich flogen die Teetassen auf den Tisch und machten dabei ein lautes klirrendes Geräusch, das beide aus ihrer Trance 

riß. 

"Der Tee ist fertig, wie es scheint." sagte Lupin verlegen und reichte Luna eine Tasse, wobei sich ihre Hände leicht berührten, was beide rot anlaufen lies. "Remus, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" "Alles" dachte sich Lupin, doch er nickte nur kurz. "Wie kommt es, dass Sie angst vor Perlen haben?" Lupins Organe verkrampften sich, ihm wurde ganz kalt und er fühlte, wie er noch bleicher wurde als gewöhnlich. Einen Moment lang hatte er sich vollkommen glücklich gefühlt, aber jetzt kam es ihm so vor, als ob sein Herz in 2 Teile gebrochen wäre.

"Sie müssen es mir natürlich nicht sagen, wenn es Ihnen unangenehm ist." "Ich werde es Ihnen erzählen. Aber nicht heute. Ein anderes Mal." Lupin starrte ins Feuer. Wenn er es ihr erzählen würde, dann würde sie sicher nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, wie alle anderen Menschen. Immerhin hatte sie vor nichts so große Angst wie vor Werwölfen. Er wünschte sich, er könne ihr die Wahrheit sagen, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz. Sie war die erste Frau zu der er sich so hingezogen fühlte seit er in der schule gewesen war. Aber dieses Gefühl in seinem Bauch hatte er vorher noch nie so stark gespürt.

Lupin sah ihr in die Augen. Sie waren blau und in ihnen reflektierte sich das Feuer im Kamin. Er wünschte sich nie wieder etwas anderes als diese Augen zu sehen. In diese Augen zu sehen waren es wert all die Jahre Höllenqualen und die Schmach der Leute erduldet zu haben, sie machten all seine wunden vergessen.

Luna sah in Remus Augen. Sie waren braun und strahlten soviel Wärme und Schmerz gleichzeitig aus. Sein Haar war mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen und er sah krank und verwundet aus. In dem Moment als sie ihn zum ersten mal richtig betrachtet hatte, hatte sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als zu wissen, was ihn so bedrückte und ihm zu helfen. Beide sahen sich einfach nur an, aber ihre Blicke sagten mehr, als man mit allen Wörtern dieser Welt erzählen konnte.

"Ich werde jetzt nach hause gehen." Sagte sie schließlich "Nicht, dass mich ein Werwolf anfällt." Sie lächelte Lupin an, der etwas falsch zurück lächelte. "Ich......, ich könnte sie ja begleiten." Sagte er zögernd "Nur für den Fall, dass da draußen doch ein Werwolf herumläuft." Die beiden gingen aus dem Haus hinein in eine wunderschöne Sternennacht und auch der Mond zeigte sein schönstes Gesicht und strahlte so hell über der Erde, wie noch nie zuvor.

Sie gingen an einer von Muggeln stark befahrenen Straße entlang bogen dann aber ab in einen Park, in dessen Mitte ein kleiner See war. Der Mond spiegelte sich im See wieder und sie blieben stehen um das Spiel aus Licht und Wasser zu betrachten.

Ihre Haare hatten fast die selbe Farbe wie das Mondlicht. Lupin wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als sie zu umarmen und zu küssen, doch zur selben Zeit sah er den Mond, der ihn an seine Verwandlungen erinnerte. Bald war wieder Vollmond. Er konnte sie einfach nicht der Gefahr aussetzten, die von ihm ausging.

Ganz unerwartet spürte er etwas an seiner Schulter und als er dort hin sah er, merkte er, dass sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter angelehnt hatte. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl und er legte seinen Arm um sie.

Sie schlenderten eng umschlungen durch den Park zu einem großen weißen Haus mit einem wunderschönen Blumengarten, der vom Mond hell erleuchtet wurde. "Hier wohne ich." Flüsterte sie und er strich ihr mit der Hand durch das Haar.

"Sehen wir uns wieder?" fragte Lupin verunsichert und sah ihr in die Augen. "Das hoffe ich doch." Sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft ging dann jedoch einen Schritt zurück und sah verlegen zu Boden. "Remus." Flüsterte sie. Er blickte auf und sah Luna an. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm auch einen Kuss. Sein Herz fing an wie wild zu hüpfen und er umarmte sie und hob sie hoch, so dass ihre Füße den Boden nicht mehr berührten. "Ich schwebe." Flüsterte sie ihm lächelnd zu und dann küssten sie sich wieder und wieder.

Nach einiger Zeit legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und sie fühlten sich einfach nur gegenseitig atmen. Ein kühler Wind wehte vorbei und Luna fing an zu frösteln. "Ich glaube, ich geh jetzt lieber hinein, bevor ich mich erkälte." Er nickte, gab ihr noch einen sanften Kuss und wartete dann bis sie im Haus war.

Lupin machte sich auf den weg nach Hause und er hatte das Gefühl, als ob er nach Hause geschwebt wäre. Dieses Hochgefühl hielt auch noch an als er zu Hause war und hielt ihn noch lange wach. Immer wieder sah er sie vor sich, ihr Lachen , ihre blonden Haare, wie sie naß im Bach gestanden hatte, der Kuss, die vielen Küsse. Er schloß sie Augen und riß sie gleich darauf wieder auf. Sie hatten tatsächlich vergessen eine Verabredung auszumachen. Sollte er morgen einfach vor ihrem Haus warten? Sollte er ihr eine Eule schicken? Sollte er warten, bis sie sich meldete?

Lupin dachte noch lange darüber nach, doch irgendwann schlief er dann doch ein.


	2. Liebe und Lügen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört natürlich nicht mir, denn ich bin ja nicht J.K. Rowling

Danke für die **eine** Review. Bitte noch eine!

****

Liebe und Lügen

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Remus von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die durch das Fenster auf sein Bett fielen. Sein erster Gedanke galt gleich Luna und er war sich sicher auch von ihr geträumt zu haben in der Nacht.

Er ging ins Bad um sich zu waschen und sah sich dabei in den Spiegel. Er beschloß sich die Haare zu schneiden, um ein bißchen gepflegter auszusehen und mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch war das auch schon erledigt. 

Als er die Treppe hinunter in sein Wohnzimmer stieg sah er eine Eule, die an die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Mit einem Satz sprang er die restlichen Stufen hinunter und lief zum Fenster. Bestimmt hatte Luna ihm eine Eule geschickt. Lupin öffnete das Fenster und eine äußerst mißmutig gelaunte Eule wartete mit einem Brief für ihn. Er band ihn schnell von ihrem Bein los und las ihn aufgeregt.

"_Probieren SieTwinkel´s magischen Allzweckreiniger, mit neuen bisher unentdeckten Zutaten!"_

Enttäuscht knüllte Lupin den Brief zusammen und warf ihn in den Kamin. "Immer diese Werbeeulen!" murmelte er vor sich hin, als aus dem Kamin unerwartet ein grünes Licht kam und Luna ihm entgegen blickte. "Guten Morgen." Sagte sie lächelnd "ich hab es vorhin schon einmal versucht, aber du warst noch nicht wach." Lupin lächelte verlegen. "Ja, ich war gestern sehr müde." "Ich wollte fragen, ob du Lust hättest mit mir ein Picknick zu machen." Lupins Herz machte einen Sprung "Ja, sehr sogar. Wann sollen wir uns treffen?" "Wie wäre es, wenn du mich um 12 abholst? Wir können in den Park gehen, wo wir gestern waren." Lupin nickte und zum Abschied küsste Lupin noch ihr Flammen-Ich auf die Wange bevor sie aus dem Kamin verschwand.

Lupin ließ sich in den Sessel neben dem Kamin fallen uns seufzte laut. Damit war er seine größte Sorge auch schon losgeworden. Er hatte schon befürchtet, sie wäre nur ein Traum gewesen. Den ganzen Morgen konnte er an nichts anderes als an Luna und das Picknick denken. Deshalb ging er auch schon viel zu früh los, nur um nicht noch länger warten zu müssen.

Als er an ihrem Haus klingelte machte eine alte Frau auf, die ihn finster ansah. "Was suchen Sie hier? Wenn Sie mich ausrauben wollen, Sie alter Landstreicher, dann hetze ich ihnen meinen Brutus auf den Hals!" "Ich, äh, ich bin mit Luna verabredet, wir haben uns gestern im Park......." "Hier gibt es keine Luna!" brüllte die Alte so laut, dass es die ganze Nachbarschaft hören konnte. Lupins Herz rutschte in die Hose. Hier gab es keine Luna? Was war, wenn sie nur Einbildung gewesen war, oder wenn sie fortgezogen war, oder zu einer Diebesbande gehörte, die ihn von Zuhause fortlocken wollten um sein Haus auszurauben(wenigstens war da nicht allzuviel zu holen, dachte sich Lupin), oder vielleicht war sie tot, oder........ "Remus" hörte er eine bekannte Stimme aus dem nachbarhaus "Das ist das falsche Haus!" Remus drehte sich um und sah Luna, die lachend vor ihrer Haustüre stand. "Verzeihung, ich wollte wirklich nicht zu ihnen, es war ein Mißverst......." Die Alte warf ihm sauer die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Lupin lief so schnell er konnte zum Nebenhaus, wo Luna auf ihn wartete. Sie umarmte ihn lachend und gab ihm einen Willkommenskuss. "Ich wußte gar nicht, dass du auch mit meiner Nachbarin ausgehst." "Wie du siehst ist unsere liebe tief und leidenschaftlich." Erwiderte Lupin ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln. Luna sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an "Hat sie dich eh nicht zu sehr erschreckt?" fragte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch seine Stirnhaare. "Ich dachte schon, sie wäre deine Mutter." "DIE? Meine Mutter? Meine Mutter ist doch noch tausendmal schlimmer." "Wirklich?" fragte Lupin erschrocken "Nein, das war nur ein Scherz, Schatz." 

"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du wärst vielleicht nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein wunderschöner Traum." Luna sah ihn verlegen an. "Ich bin kein Traum und ich hoffe du bist auch keiner."

Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss und hielt sie fest in den Armen, als Luna ihre Nachbarin beim Fenster rausschauen sah. "Gehen wir besser rein, bevor sie ihre Hunde rausläßt. In letzter zeit ist sie ein wenig reizbar."

Die beiden betraten ein kleines gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Vor der Couch war ein offener Kamin und auf dem Kaminsims stand ein Strauß frischer Blumen. "Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Lupin Luna, die in der Küche den Picknickkorb packte. "Nein danke, das geht schon, setz dich doch inzwischen." Sie deutete auf einen weißen Polstersessel in den sich Lupin fallen ließ.

Luna stand in der Küche und betrachtete ihr Gesicht in einem Metallkessels. "Oh, mein Gott!" dachte sie sich entsetzt, als sie ihr Spiegelbild sah. Ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen weg und auf ihrer Nase hatte sie einen kleinen schwarzen Fleck, der vom Flohpulver kommen musste.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang, zauberte sich eine tolle Hochsteckfrisur, wendete einen Schminkzauber an, der das Make-up automatisch auf die Kleidung abstimmte und wischte sich dann de Fleck von der Nase.

Luna nahm den Korb und die Decke und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Lupin blickte auf, als sie ins Zimmer kam- Sie war einfach atemberaubend schön. "Darf ich dir den Korb abnehmen?" fragte Lupin nachdem er seinen Atem wieder gefunden hatte,. "Natürlich." sagte sie lächelnd und gab ihm den Korb.

Die beiden schlenderten Händchen haltend in den Park, wo sie sich unter einer großen Weide am See setzten . Sie verspeisten das mitgebrachte Essen genüßlich und legten sich anschließend auf die Decke. Luna legte ihren Kopf auf Lupins Bauch und sie sahen einfach nur in den Himmel, auf dem die dünne weiße Mondsichel zu sehen war.

Der Mond erinnerte Lupin wieder an alles. Er musste es ihr sagen. Er musste ihr sagen, welche Gefahr er für sie war. 

Aber sie würde dann nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen und bei dem Gedanken daran wurde es in ihm ganz kalt.

"Was ist." fragte sie ,als ob sie Lupins Gedanken lesen konnte. "Ich. Ich muß dir etwas sagen." sie blickte zu ihm hinunter. "Ich, ich. Ich bin......." "Komm schon, sag es ihr!" dachte er sich. "Ich bin, ich bin ...........glücklich." Sie lächelte ihn an und flüsterte ihm dann ein "Ich auch." Ins Ohr.

Lupin lachte ihr zu, doch in seinem Inneren verkrampfte sich alles. Er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt. Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Es war schon zu spät für ihn es ihr zu sagen. Er hatte sich verliebt.

Ja, ja, schnulzig aber im nächsten Chap gibt's dann Action. Und jetzt: reviewt!


	3. Werwolf

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört noch immer nicht mir.

Vielen Dank für alle Reviews, diesmal waren es 4, weshalb ich dieses Kapitel speziell denen widmen will, die bisher reviewt haben und das bitte auch noch weiter tun.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Lupin wie im Flug. Er und Luna trafen sich jeden tag, machten Spaziergänge und führten lange Gespräche. Wenn sie bei ihm war vergaß er alles um sich herum, sogar, dass er ein Werwolf war. Aber nur bis sie am Tag vor der nächsten Vollmondnacht vor dem Kamin saßen und sich aneinanderkuschelten. "Willst du morgen abend bei mir essen?" fragte sie und sah Lupin dabei erwartungsvoll an. Plötzlich fiel Remus alles wieder ein. Er war ein Werwolf. Morgen war Vollmond. Morgen würde er sich wieder verwandeln und er hatte vergessen den Wolfsbanntrank zu nehmen. Er konnte nicht zu ihr kommen.

"Nein." Sagte er und das "Nein" klang so abweisend, dass sie sich aus seiner Umarmung löste und ihn erschrocken ansah.

"Ich meine, nein, ich hab morgen keine Zeit. Ich muß nach Hogwarts um ein paar Dinge mit Professor Dumbledore zu besprechen, ich werde wohl erst übermorgen zurück sein. Wir können ja dann zusammen essen" Sie blickte ihn noch etwas mißtrauisch an lehnte sich dann aber wieder zurück und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Am nächsten Abend als der Mond in seiner vollen Größe aufging, verwandelte sich Lupin in einen Werwolf. Die Verwandlung war schmerzhaft wie eh und je. Er hatte sich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Er heulte laut auf und lief durch den Wald auf der Suche nach jemandem, den er beißen konnte. Doch er fand niemanden zum Beißen und deshalb biß und kratzte er sich selber, was ihm unsägliche schmerzen bereitete.

Als die Sonne wieder aufging war er so schwach, das er bewußtlos vor seinem Haus zusammenbrach. Er verwandelte sich wieder zurück in einen Menschen und sah nun wieder so blaß und krank aus wie vor seinem Treffen mit Luna.

Die hatte sich inzwischen auf den weg zu Lupins Haus gemacht um ihn mit einem kleinen Picknick zu Mittag zu überraschen. Als sie zu seinem Gartentor gelangt war, sah sie etwas auf dem Boden liegen. Etwas großes mit einem ausgebleichten schwarzen Umhang.

"REMUS!", rief sie laut und lief zu ihm. Sie versuchte ihn wach zu rütteln, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Sie sah riesige Blutflecken in seinem Gesicht und auf seinem Gewand und bemerkte dann auch viele große Kratzer und Bisse.

"Remus" flüsterte sie noch einmal und fing angesichts des Bildes, das sich ihr bot zu weinen an. Sie nahm seine Hand und schüttelte ihn noch einmal und diesmal mit Erfolg. Sie spürte, wie er seine Finger bewegte und schließlich seine Augen aufschlug. Remus blickte verwirrt um sich. Anfangs war er noch wie taub, doch nun fing er an schreckliche Schmerzen am ganzen Körper zu spüren. 

Dann sah er sie über sich. Luna war hier. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er versuchte sie anzulächeln, aber er brachte nur eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse zusammen. Luna lächelte ihn an und machte für einen kurzen Moment seine Schmerzen vergessen.

"Beweg dich nicht" flüsterte sie ihn zu. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, flüsterte "Wingarduim Leviosa" und im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Lupin, wie er von einer unsichtbaren Macht hochgehoben wurde und über die Veranda ins Haus schwebte, wo er in seinem Bett wieder hinuntergelassen wurde.

ER spürte wie Luna ihm die Schuhe auszog und ihn mit einer weichen Daunendecke zudeckte. "Versuch ein bißchen zu schlafen, ich bleibe hier bis du wieder aufwachst." Sagte sie und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. Lupin sah sie dankbar an und schloß sie Augen. Er fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. 

Luna stand auf und sah Lupin nocheinmal genau an. Was konnte ihn so zugerichtet haben? Es musste eine riesige wilde Bestie gewesen sein. Sie ging hinunter in die Küche, wo Töpfe und Pfannen verstreut auf dem Boden lagen. Unter dem Meer aus Geschirr entdeckte sie Abdrücke eines Tieres. Es musste ihn angefallen haben. Er hatte es wahrscheinlich noch in die flucht schlagen können, doch dann brach er im Garten zusammen, als er Hilfe holen wollte. Vielleicht wollt er sogar zu ihr. Luna machte sich schreckliche Selbstvorwürfe. Warum war sie nicht da gewesen, als er sie so sehr gebraucht hatte.

Er hatte sie vor dem Irrwicht gerettet, aber sie hatte ihm nicht geholfen.

Für einen Moment hatte sie schreckliche Angst gehabt er könne Tod sein.

Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes schlichtete sie das Geschirr wieder in die Kästen und wischte die Spuren vom Boden auf. Sie beschloß im Arbeitszimmer nach einem guten Heilungszauber zu suchen. Aber um ihn seine Wunden wirklich heilen zu können musste sie wissen, was ihn verletzt hatte.

Sie schlug ein Buch mit dem Titel "Magische Wesen und Bestien" auf und sie schlug genau Seite 277 auf, wo ein kleiner Zettel eingeklemmt war, der herausfiel.

Auf der Seite war eine Abbildung eines Wolfes, eines Werwolfes. Darunter stand ein kleiner Artikel über Werwölfe. Luna las ihn und ihr Atem stockte bei der Zeile: wer von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde, wird sich von diesem Augenblick an bei Vollmond ebenfalls in einen solchen verwandeln und nach Opfern suchen. Es gibt keine Heilung........." Neben dem Artikel war noch eine Abbildung von einem Pfotenabdruck eines Werwolfes. Er stimmte genau mit dem Abdruck überein, den sie in der Küche gesehen hatte.

Sie klappte das Buch zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Es _durfte_ nicht wahr sein. Remus ein Werwolf? Nein! Aber, was, wenn doch? Was dann?

Sie liebte Remus, aber sie hatte auch unglaubliche Angst vor Werwölfen. Hatte ihre Beziehung überhaupt eine Chance, wenn sie Angst vor dem Mann hatte, den sie liebte? Vielleicht würde sich sein Charakter von Grund auf verändern, so dass er auch als Mensch wie eine Bestie war. Werwölfe waren gemeine, hinterlistige und gefährliche Menschen, das wusste jedes kleine Kind.

Aber vielleicht.........vielleicht war er doch kein Werwolf. Vielleicht hatte e Glück gehabt und war dem Biß des Monsters entkommen.

Luna fasste einen Entschluß. Beim nächsten Vollmond würde sie ihn beobachten, ob er sich verwandeln würde. Sie hoffte so sich geirrt zu haben.

Als Lupin wieder aufwachte, sah er Luna über sich gebeugt. Sie lächelte ihn an und fragte dann, ob er gut geschlafen habe, woraufhin er nickte. Er war so froh und glücklich darüber sie hier zu sehen, das seine Schmerzen nur mehr zweitrangig waren. "Was hat dich gestern angegriffen?" fragte sie und Lupin schluckte. Sollte er ihr jetzt die Wahrheit sagen? "Ich weiß es nicht mehr." antwortete er schließlich und es sah so aus, als ob sie ihm glauben würde. Luna gab ihm eine Suppe zu essen und danach schlief er wieder ein. Die nächsten Tage vergingen indem er sich von seiner Verwandlung erholte. Immerwieder hörte Lupin in sich eine Stimme, die ihm befahl es ihr zu sagen. Doch er sagte es ihr nicht.

Und jetzt reviewt bitte!


	4. Der Angriff

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört immer noch nicht mir, sondern JK Rowling 

****

Danke für alle reviews! Bitte weiter so!

Dieses Kapitel möchte ich allen widmen, die bis jetzt reviewt haben, also wer sich angesprochen füht ;-))

****

Der Angriff

..............Immerwieder hörte Lupin in sich eine Stimme, die ihm befahl es ihr zu sagen. Doch er sagte es ihr nicht. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und ehe sie sich versahen war es schon wieder der Tag vor der Vollmondnacht. Lupin war froh, dass er sie diesmal nicht anzulügen brauchte, da sie einen Termin in Hogsmeade hatte und ihn deshalb nicht besuchen konnte. Lupin nahm den Rest des Wolfsbanntrank, den er beim letzten mal vergessen hatte zu nehmen, was wohl auch mit den Rendezvous mit Luna zu tun gehabt hatte. Hoffentlich reichte es um zu verhindern, dass er sich wieder so übel zerkratzte. Diesmal würde er Luna wohl nicht mehr anlügen können. 

Lupin bereute es, ihr nichts von seinen Verwandlungen erzählt zu haben, doch je länger sie zusammen waren, desto schwerer fiel es ihm. 

Luna flog mit dem Besen zu Lupins Haus, so leise, dass er sie nicht hören konnte. Sie versteckte sich in einem Gebüsch vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster und sah hinein.

Dort saß Lupin und wartete auf seine Verwandlung. Der Mond trat in seiner vollen Pracht hinter den Wolken hervor und Lupin fühlte sich als ob sein Körper zerreißen würde. Luna riß die Augen auf. Remus Gesicht wurde immer mehr dem eines Tieres gleich, an seinem ganzen Körper begannen Haare zu sprießen. Binnen Sekunden hatte er sich in einen Wolf verwandelt.

Luna hielt den Atem an. Es war also war. Lupin fühlte seine tierischen Instinkte. Immer wieder verlor er sein menschliches Bewußtsein. Der Wolfsbanntrank war wohl doch zu wenig gewesen. Lupin kämpfte gegen sich selber, doch immer wieder nahmen seine Wolfsinstinkte Überhand. Er roch einen vertrauten Geruch draußen im Garten. 

Luna hörte ein lautes Heulen , das aus dem Haus kam. Lupin stürzte aus dem Haus und lief zu dem Gebüsch in dem Luna stand. Diese sah immer noch ins Wohnzimmer, als sie auf einmal ein fürchterliches Knurren hörte. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah keine 3 Meter neben ihr einen riesigen Werwolf, sie sah Remus, den Mann den sie liebte, doch im Moment sah er sie bedrohlich aus gelbblitzenden Augen an.

Sie wollte schreien, aber ihre Stimme versagte. Er riß sein Maul auf und lange messerähnliche Zähne kamen zum Vorschein. Er machte sich zum Sprung bereit. Luna stand da wie angewurzelt, vor Schreck und vor Angst gelähmt. Lupin setzte zum Sprung an, als er in sich eine Stimme brüllen hörte. "Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiin!" und für einen Augenblick wieder Herr seiner Sinne. Vor ihm stand Luna, bleich und von Angst durchzuckt.

Vielleicht würde er sein Bewußtsein gleich wieder verlieren und versuchen sie anzufallen. Er musste weg von hier. Weit weg. Er lief in Richtung Wald, als er wieder die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Er blickte gierig zu Luna, die noch immer zitternd dastand aber eine Kraft tief in Ihm zog ihn weiter in den Wald hinein. Luna aber blieb regungslos liegen.

Als Lupin am nächsten Tag aufwachte lag er irgendwo im Wald. Er fühlte in sich den unendlichen Schmerz der Verwandlung, aber langsam kam die verschwommene Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht zu ihm zurück. 

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas Schreckliches ein. Er hatte versucht Luna zu beißen. Aber er wusste nicht mehr, ob er es wirklich getan hatte. Lupin stand auf und fühlte seine Schmerzen stärker den je zuvor, doch im Moment kümmerte ihn das nicht weiter, sondern er lief so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen zu seinem Haus, wo er Luna im Gebüsch liegen sah. 

Er lief sofort zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie hin. Er konnte nirgends Bißspuren erkennen, was ihn leicht aufatmen ließ, aber sie war immer noch bewußtlos.

E hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Hau, wo er sie aufs Sofa legte und mit einer herbeigezauberten Wolldecke zudeckte. Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewußt, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Er konnte sie nicht mehr der Gefahr aussetzten, die er für sie war. Diesmal hatten sie Glück gehabt, aber was, wenn es einmal schiefgehen würde und er sie biß?

Er liebte sie einfach zu sehr, um ihr ein Leben als Werwolf zumuten zu können. Lupin sah zu Luna, wie sie friedlich auf dem Sofa schlief. Er strich ihr über die Wange. Sie war so wunderschön.

Er ging in sein Arbeitszimmer und begann einen Brief zu schreiben. Während er schrieb füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Als er ihn fertig geschrieben hatte steckte er ihn in ein Kuvert und schrieb ihren Namen darauf. Er legte ihn auf den Tisch neben das Sofa, auf dem sie immer noch tief und fest schlief, gab ihr noch einen letzten Kuß auf die Stirn und ging dann zur Tür hinaus in den Wald.

Luna wurde vom Zufallen einer Tür geweckt. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. Sie war in Remus´ Wohnzimmer. Dann fielen ihr die Ereignisse der letzten nacht wieder ein. Remus hatte sich verwandelt. Er hatte versucht sie anzugreifen. Sie war vor Angst bewußtlos geworden. Und nun lag sie hier.

Remus musste sie hineingetragen haben. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn spürte sie Freude und Angst zu gleich. Wo war er nun?

Auf dem Tisch neben sich sah sie ein Briefkuvert liegen, auf dem ihr Name stand. Sie öffnete es und nahm den Brief heraus. Als sie ihn las begannen Tränen aus ihren Augen zu rinnen. Sie 

las es immer und immer wieder, aber die Zeilen blieben die Gleichen:

Liebe Luna!

Wie du jetzt weißt, bin ich ein Werwolf. Ich war auch schon ein Werwolf, als wir uns kennengelernt haben, um es genauer zu sagen bin ich ein Werwolf, seit ich im Alter von 3 Jahren von einem Werwolf gebissen wurde. Deshalb hatte ich nie sehr viele Freunde und niemand wollte etwas mit mir zu tun haben.

Aber dann hab ich dich getroffen. Und ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Ich liebe alles an dir, aber ich weiß, dass du nicht alles an mir liebst und auch nie lieben wirst. 

Es tut mir leid, dass ich letzt Nacht versucht habe dich anzufallen und es tut mir leid, dass ich so egoistisch war und nicht an die Gefahr gedacht habe, die ich für dich bin.

Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht ist mir bewußt geworden, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Ich will nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast und der Gedanke daran zerbricht mir das Herz. 

Wir sollten uns deshalb nicht mehr treffen. Nie wieder. Ich hoffe, du findest jemanden, der dich so sehr liebt wie ich es tue, mit dem du glücklich werden kannst. Ich liebe dich

Remus

AN: Keine Sorge, es ist noch nicht aus, ein Kapitel kommt noch. Aber allen, die nicht mehr auf das nächste kapitel warten wollen empfehle ich meine Story "A kind of magic" in der das Schicksal der beide nebenbei erwähnt wird. Aber nichts verraten ;-))

Und jetzt ist es Zeit für eine kleine review J 


	5. Noch einmalBach

Disclaimer: Wie wir alle wissen gehört Harry Potter der fantastischen Joanne K. Rowling und nicht mir!

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat bis das hier erscheint, aber ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich ausgezahlt. 

Danke wie immer für alle reviews! 

Luna ließ den Brief fallen und weinte nun hemmungslos. warum nur, warum musste das gerade ihr passieren? Wusste Remus nicht, was sie für ihn empfand?

Sie verließ das Haus und ging in den Wald, in dem sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten, um die Erinnerung an dieses schöne Ereignis aufleben zu lassen. Sie ging zu der Stelle beim Bach, bei der Remus und sie hineingesprungen waren.

Sie setzte sich auf eine vermoste Stelle und lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm. Das Wasser plätscherte vor sich hin. "Wie kann das Wasser einfach so weiterfließen?" dachte sich Luna "Weiß es denn nicht, dass die Welt stehen geblieben ist für mich?"

Aber auch der Bach, der sich vorbei schlängelte an den vielen Büschen und Bäumen konnte Luna nicht ablenken. In ihr gab es nur einen Gedanken: Remus.

Und plötzlich hörte sie von der anderen Seite des Baches das Knacken einiger Äste. Sie blickte auf und sah eine ihr wohl bekannte Person aus dem Unterholz hervorkommen. 

Remus.

Er ging genau den Weg, den sie bei ihrem ersten Treffen gegangen waren. Luna sprang freundig auf und rief laut "Remus" voraufhin Lupin aufsah und zu ihr hinüber blickte.

Lupin wusste nicht, was er tun oder dennken sollte, also blieb er einfach nur stechen und blickte stumm zu ihr.

"Warte, ich komme zu dir hinüber! Wir müssen miteinander reden!" rief sie ihm zu voraufhin er zum Bach vortrat.

Luna nahmkurzen Anlauf und sprang dann los. sie spürte wie sie immer weiter und weiter nach unten sank und hatte das Gefühl gleich wieder im Bach zu landen und auch Lupin schien einen ähnlichen Gedanken zu haben, denn er trat ganz bis an den Rand des Baches um sie dann schneller rausziehen zu können.

Aber sie landete genau auf der Kante der anderen seite und drohte in Richtung Bach umzukippen, da sie sehr wackelig stand, aber Lupin legte seine arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an Land.

So standen sie nun kurz, er die Arme um sie geschlungen und sie die arme um seinen hals, aber dann lließ Lupin sie ruckartig los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Eine peinliche Stille entstand. sie wurde erst durchbrochen als Luna anfing zu sprechen.

"Remus?" fragte sie leise und er sah sie mit traurigen Augen an "Warum hast du mir nicht vertraut?" auch sie sah ihn traurig an.

"Ich dachte, du würdest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte. Ich dachte, du bist wie all die anderen Menschen." sagte er langsam , wobei ihm ein Kloß im Hals steckte.

"Und bin ich wie all die anderen Menschen?", fragte sie ihn. Lupin presste ein "Ich weiß es nicht" heraus, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das die richtige Antwort gewesen war.

"Ich werde sie Antwort für dich beantworten." sagte sie "Ich bin NICHT wie wie all die anderen Menschen. Wenn es sein muss, will ich nie mehr mit jemand anderem als dir zu tun haben."

Er blickte sie erstaunt an "Heißt das, du willst mich nicht verlassen?"

"Ich wollte dich doch nie verlaßen, das war doch deine Idee." sagte sie und lächelte dabei.

"Aber ich dachte......."

"Du denkst eben falsch." sagte sie, stellte sich wieder auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.

Remus konnte es nicht glauben. Er war sich sicher gewesen sie für immer verloren zu haben, doch nun sagte sie ihm genau das Gegenteil. er war unheimlich glücklich.

Sie küssten sich immer und immer wieder und Lupin war so glücklich, dass er anfing zu weinen.

Nach all den Jahren, die er ohne Liebe leben hatte müssen, hatte er jemanden gefunden, der ihn aufrichtig liebte, so wie er war, mit allen seinen Ecken und Ka...-Haaren.

Als siesich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Haus machten blickte Lupin zum Bach und sah sie danach erstaunt an. "Du hast es wirklich geschafft über den Bach zu springen." stellte er fest "Ich bin stolz auf dich."

"Wieso?" fragte Luna und lächelte dabei, "War doch ganz einfach. Liebe verleiht eben Flügel."

Ende

So das wars, ich hoffe ihr habt die Geschichte gemocht und ihr denkt jetzt nicht, dass ihr eure Zeit mit dem lesen verschwendet habt. Ich habe da auch so eine kleine Fortsetzung im Kopf, vielleicht werde ich sie einmal aufschreiben.

****

Ich möchte mich an dieser Stelle für ALLE reviews bedanken, die ich bekommen habe und hoffentlich auch noch bekommen werde. Ihr wart oft der Grund, das ich nicht aufgehört habe weiterzuschreiben!


End file.
